Harry Potter und die Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit
by Dark Albus
Summary: Harry lernt einen Jungen kennen, der neu in den Ligusterweg gezogen ist. Zu seiner Überraschung ist dieser Junge auch in Hogwarts als Helfer von Hagrid eingestellt worden und darf auch bei diesem in der Hütte wohnen. Doch Harry hat keine Ahnung, was es mi
1. Unheimliche Begegnung

Ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und einem lebendigen, freudigem Gesicht lachte aus tiefster Seele; während sich die beiden Menschen neben ihm, ein großer Mann mit strubbeligen schwarzen Haaren und eine junge Frau mit dunkelroten Haaren und mandelförmigen Augen, sich verliebt anlächelten.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl...

Harry Potter legte das Foto wieder auf den Nachtschrank und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die tränenden Augen. Es war schon komisch, seinen Vater und seinen Paten so aus dem tiefsten Herzen lachen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass das wahrscheinlich einer der schönsten Augenblicke ihres Lebens war.

Langsam ging er hinüber zum Fenster, strich sich mit der Hand durch das schwarze Haar und starrte nachdenklich auf die dunkle Straße. Ab und zu kam ein Auto vorbei; die Leute hatten schon die Lichter in ihren Häusern angemacht und ihre Türen von innen abgeschlossen. Kalter Wind strich Harry durch das Gesicht, der das eigentlich gar nicht bemerkte, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war. Es gab in letzter Zeit vieles, was er nicht bemerkte. Er war abwesend, ständig in Gedanken versunken, und selbst wenn sich mal bewusst auf eine Sache konzentrierte, hatte er nach schon zehn Minuten die Lust daran verloren.

Harry starrte an sich herunter und konnte unter seiner Hose den Rand seiner Socke sehen. Er war um einiges gewachsen und die Hose war nun viel zu kurz. Doch im Grunde war das sowieso egal; auf die Straße ging er selten und in wenigen Wochen würde er wieder seine Zaubererumhang tragen. Ja, Harry war ein Zauberer. Bis zu seinem elften Lebensjahr hatte er selbst keine Ahnung davon gehabt, bis Hagrid vorbeikam und ihm und den Dursleys die Nachricht überbrachte.

"POTTER!"

Die polternde Stimme von Onkel Vernon drang nach oben durch die Decke und ließ fast die Wände erzittern. Dumpfes Fußgetrappel kam von der Treppe her und Sekunden später stand ein großer breiter Mann mit sehr buschigem Schnurrbart und hochrotem Kopf im Türrahmen und funkelte Harry an.

"Was ist?" fragte Harry verblüfft. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, irgendetwas getan zu haben, was Onkel Vernon so aufregen konnte.

"DAS ist", donnerte Onkel Vernon und hielt Harry den Telefonhörer des schnurlosen Telefons entgegen. Harry ergriff ihn ein wenig zögernd und hielt ihn an sein Ohr. Doch schon eine Sekunde später musste er das Telefon wieder weghalten, denn eine dröhnende Stimme drang durch den Lautsprecher.

"HARRY??? BIST DU DA???"

Harry nahm das Telefon wieder an sein Ohr; Onkel Veron wartete dumpf atmend und immer noch vor Wut rasend.

"Ron?" fragte Harry überrascht.

"ENTSCHULDIGE", schrie Ron, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

"Leiser, Ron", meinte er, "Du kannst so mit mir reden, als ob ich direkt neben dir stehen würde."

"Entschuldige, das lerne ich nie", sagte Ron nun ein wenig leiser, doch für einen normalen Menschen, der telefonierte, immer noch ein wenig laut. "Du hast lange nicht mehr geschrieben."

"Ich habe doch vor zwei Tagen geantwortet", antwortete Harry mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, "Ihr habt gesagt, ich soll alle drei Tage schreiben. Ich war also pünktlich."

"Ich habe...nun..." Ron schien ein wenig peinlich berührt, "...ich habe gedacht, du würdest mir vielleicht öfters schreiben...falls du mich brauchst - wegen...du weißt schon."

Harry schluckte und ein Kloß entstand in seinem Hals. Irgendwie fand er es noch schlimmer, dass sie Sirius Namen in seiner Gegenwart nicht aussprachen - ihm wäre lieber, sie würden es tun.

"Nein", antwortete er leise und mit einer Stimme, die möglicherweise etwas hart klang, "Nein, ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Aber trotzdem danke."

Ron merkte Harrys Kälte in der Stimme.

"Achso, ähm....also gut...wie war dein Sommer?"

Harry wartete einige Sekunden.

"Normal", sagte er.

Ron atmete tief aus. "Okay", sagte er schließlich, "Gut, wenn du mich nicht brauchst...Ach ja, Mum hat gesagt, wir besuchen morgen Hermine. Du darfst auch kommen. Sie hat Dumbledore gefragt und er war einverstanden."

"Oh", sagte Harry überrascht, "Wirklich? Das - das ist gut."

"Wir holen dich morgen ab. Vielleicht lässt Dumbledore dich danach ja mit zu uns kommen. Aber ich würd mir nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen machen."

"Okay", antwortete Harry nickend, "Dann...Dann bis morgen, okay?"

"Also gut, Tschau."

Und schon hatte Ron aufgelegt und Harry hörte das rythmische Piepen im Hintergrund. Er gab Onkel Vernon, der immer noch da stand und offenbar belauschen wollte, ob Harry keine Dummheite anstellte, den Hörer zurück in die Hand.

"Und?" fauchte Onkel Vernon.

"Was und?"

"Was wollte er?"

"Mich einladen. Wir fahren morgen zu Hermine", antwortete Harry ruhig und ging zu seinem Bett hinüber, "Du hast sie schon gesehen, sie ist immer mit auf dem Bahnhof."

Onkel Vernon nickte mit leicht hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und neugierigem Blick. Harry wusste, dass er es ihm zu gerne verbieten würde, doch die Angst, dass Mad-Eye Moody hier auflaufen könnte, vertrieb ihm diesen Gedanken offenbar recht schnell. Er stand noch einige Sekunde da, schließlich stürmte er aus dem Zimmer und Harry wusste ganz genau, dass er jetzt Tante Petunia davon erzählen würde, dass Harry von Freunden eingeladen wurde.

Sie würden jetzt ganz klar darüber streiten, dass Harry dort auf gar keinen Fall mitfahren darf, doch letztendlich würden sie doch keine Möglichkeit finden, es ihm zu verbieten. Harry legte sich auf das Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte noch gar keine Lust, schlafen zu gehen. Er hatte vorhin erst geschlafen, er würde wahrscheinlich sowieso nach ein paar Minuten wieder aufwachen.

Also setzte er sich aufrecht hin und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Hier im seinem Zimmer bleiben, wäre dumm. Da würde er ja irgendwann eingehen. Also stand er auf, ging hinaus auf den Flur und rannte die Treppen herunter. Die letzte Treppe übersprang er.

„Wo willst du hin?" fauchte Onkel Vernon, der innerhalb einer Sekunde auf den Flur gestürmt kam, „Du hast nicht gesagt, dass du hier abhaust."

„Ich haue nicht ab", antwortete Harry abwesend. „Ich will nur ein wenig nach draußen gehen. Ich komme nachher wieder."

Onkel Vernon öffnete den Mund zu einer Antwort, doch da war Harry schon den Flur entlang gegangen und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Es war nun schon dunkel und niemand war mehr auf den Straßen. Nach ein paar Minuten kam ihm der Gedanke, was die Ordensmitglieder sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass Harry so spät abends alleine auf die Straße ging.  
Aber eigentlich war ihm das egal. Sirius hatte sich auch nie an Regeln gehalten.

Sirius…

Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch seine Brust und er griff sich an den Hals. Er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, doch jetzt hatte er einmal an Sirius gedacht und würde nun die ganze Zeit sein Gesicht vor Augen haben. Dieser große gutaussehende Mann mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und der bellenden Lache.

Harry bemerkte gar nicht, wie er sich auf eine alte Bank in der Nähe des dunklen Parks gesetzt hatte. Er war nun einige Meter vom nächsten Haus entfernt und selbst wenn er angegriffen werden und schreien würde, würde ihn wahrscheinlich niemand hören.

Doch dann trat wieder das Gesicht von Sirius vor seine Augen.

„Schluss damit!" rief er zu sich selbst, hielt sich die Hände zu beiden Seiten des Kopfes und stand von der Parkbank auf. Alles war still, bis –

„Mit wem redest du?"

Harry wirbelte herum und in Sekundenschnelle schlug sein Herz dreimal so schnell wie vorher. Niemand war zu sehen, außer den Blättern, die im Wind wehten und rauschten.

„Wer ist da?" rief Harry laut. Er war sich sicher, eine Stimme hinter ihm gehört zu haben, die gefragt hat, mit wem er redet.

„Ich bin hier", ertönte die ruhige Stimme, diesmal ein wenig links. Harry wandte sich um und sah einen Jungen einige Meter entfernt von ihm in den Büschen stehen. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, doch der Junge nahm zur Beruhigung seine Hand hoch.

„Lass das!" sagte er glucksend, „Ich tue dir nichts. Ich bin auf deiner Seite – du musst Harry Potter sein, hab ich Recht?"

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück, den Zauberstab immer noch erhoben. Der Junge kam jetzt aus dem Gebüsch heraus und schritt langsam auf Harry zu. Da hier am Parkrand keine Laternen standen, war sein Gesicht verdunkelt und schimmerte merkwürdig in der Dunkelheit.

„Woher kennst du mich?" fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Wer tut das nicht?" lachte der Junge. Seine Stimme klang recht jung, er konnte höchstens achtzehn Jahre alt sein. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er war ziemlich nervös, obwohl Junge keinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte. Doch immerhin war er über einen Kopf größer als Harry und recht sportlich.

„Du….du bist ein Zauberer?" fragte Harry und musterte den Jungen mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Er konnte sein Gesicht immer noch nicht erkennen. „Hier wohnen aber keine Zauberer außer mir und…."

„Mrs. Figg", vervollständigte der Junge den Satz. „Ich weiß. Lass uns ein paar Meter gehen, dann werde ich dir alles erklären."

Harry zögerte; doch dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass jemand der Böses im Sinn hatte, nicht ohne Zauberstab auf ihn zugehen würde. Also ging er schließlich auf den Jungen zu und beide näherten sich der Straße.

„Ich heiße übrigens Brian", sagte der Junge und jetzt konnte Harry sein Gesicht erkennen, denn sie traten näher an die Laternen heran. Er hatte Recht gehabt, der Junge konnte höchstens achtzehn Jahre alt sein; er hatte rotbraunes kurzes Haar und sah eigentlich recht gut aus.

„Ich bin Harry", sagte Harry, und im nächsten Augenblick fiel ihm ein, dass Brian ihn ja sowieso schon kannte. Doch Brian ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Ich bin vor ein paar Tagen hier mit meiner Familie hergezogen. Wir wohnen im Magnolienring. Da vorne, das Haus ganz hinten auf der linken Seite", er deutete mit dem Finger die lange Straße entlang und Harry nickte.

„Und ihr seid eine Zaubererfamilie?" fragte Harry. Den Zauberstab hatte er immer noch in der Hand, doch richtete er diesen wenigstens nicht mehr auf Brian.

Brian nickte.

„Ja. Naja, eigentlich sind wir nicht ganz Zauberer. Mein Vater ist ein Zauberer, meine Mutter stammt aus einer Muggelfamilie. Sie ist keine Hexe. Ach ja, und dann ist da noch mein Bruder. Er ist erst drei Jahre alt, hat es aber tatsächlich schon geschafft, unsere Lampen zerspringen zu lassen. Unfassbar, oder?"

„Warst du auch in Hogwarts? Ich hab dich dort nie gesehen."

Brian schien ziemlich überrascht.

„Ehrlich nicht?" fragte er vergnügt, „Dabei habe ich dich sehr oft gesehen. Aber dieses Jahr bin ich nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Jedenfalls nicht als Schüler."

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte Harry verwundert, „Du wirst doch nicht etwa Lehrer, oder?"

„Nein", sagte Brian. „Ich habe keine Stelle bekommen, also hat sich Professor Dumbledore dazu entschieden, mich als Helfer des Wildhüters Hagrid einzustellen. Ich darf auch bei ihm wohnen."

„Bei Hagrid? Cool. Hagrid und ich sind gute Freunde und ich geh ihn oft besuchen. Also werden wir uns wohl dann auch öfters sehen."

„Ja," sagte Brian stolz, „Ich freue mich auch schon darauf. Ich bin ziemlich gerne in Hogwarts. Vielleicht werde ich ja irgendwann mal Lehrer dort. Oder sogar Schulleiter…" Er lachte laut auf.

„Kennt deine Familie Dumbledore gut oder warum hat er dich einfach so eingestellt?"

„Ja, er ist ein…ein alter Freund meines Vaters. Kam uns oft besuchen früher. Mein Vater hat ihn um Rat gebeten und da hat er sich dazu entschlossen, mich in Hogwarts zu behalten."

„Das ist nett von ihm", meinte Harry.

„Ja, das ist es", antwortete Brian und zwinkerte Harry zu, „Dumbledore ist ein großartiger Mensch."

Sie gingen den Rest der Straße entlang und sie gingen an dem Haus von Mrs. Figg vorbei. Harry dachte nach; er könnte jetzt einfach klingeln und nach Neuigkeiten fragen. Oder er könnte bei den Dursleys sitzen und auf Rons und Hermines Briefe warten, in der Hoffnung, irgendetwas interessantes zu erfahren, im Nachhinein aber immer wissend, dass sie ihm sowieso nichts per Post erzählen würden.

„Du, ich geh kurz zu Mrs. Figg", sagte er schließlich und steuerte auf ihr Haus zu. Brian blieb stehen und musterte das Haus.

„Nee, ich muss los", sagte er leise, „Meine Mutter macht Essen und so. Aber wir sehen uns sicher bald. Vielleicht schon morgen."

„Morgen wird es nicht gehen", antwortete Harry, „Ich bin bei Freunden eingeladen."

„Oh", sagte Brian, „Na gut, dann vielleicht übermorgen. Aber ich muss wirklich los jetzt, okay? Man sieht sich." Er winkte noch einmal zum Abschied und Harry sah zu, wie er um die Ecke verschwand.

Er fragte sich, warum er bei diesem Menschen kein komisches Gefühl hatte.

Normalerweise war er ein ziemlich misstrauischer Mensch und ihn wunderte es, dass er mit Brian so geredet hat wie mit einem ganz normalen Menschen, den er schon länger kannte. Doch Brian kam ihm recht sympathisch und ziemlich ungefährlich vor.

Langsam stieg der die Treppen zum Haus von Mrs Figg hoch und klingelte schließlich. Sofort dröhnte im Mrs. Figgs Stimme entgegen.

„Moment!", rief sie und Harry hörte, wie sie durch die Wohnung rannte. „Ich trage nur einen Bademantel." Nach etwa einer halben Minute öffnete sie die Tür und als sie Harry sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen überrascht.

„Harry!" rief sie, zog Harry in die Wohnung hinein und als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand sie gesehen hatte, schloss sie die Tür, „Was machst du denn hier? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein", entgegnete Harry und musterte Mrs. Figg. Sie trug einen Bademantel, türkisfarbene Puschen und in ihren Haaren steckten einige Lockenwickler. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie gerade eine Gurkenmaske aufgehabt. „Nein, es ist nicht passiert. Ich wollte nur mal vorbeischauen."

Mrs Figg antwortete zuerst nicht; dann verwandelte sich ihr überraschtes Gesicht zu einem Lächeln und sie verschwand, wie Harry wusste, in die Küche.

„Ich mach dir einen Tee", rief sie, „Du kannst schon ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Du weißt ja, wo es ist."

Harry ging den Flur entlang und ins Wohnzimmer. Der übliche Geruch von Kohl stieg ihm in die Nase und im Wohnzimmer lagen zwei Katzen; eine auf der Couchlehne und eine auf dem Boden in der Ecke. Er setzte sich auf die graue Couch und Mrs Figg kam wieder in den Raum, auf einem kleinen Tablett zwei Tassen mit Tee.

„Du wolltest mich wirklich nur besuchen?" fragte sie misstrauisch und reichte Harry eine Tasse, „Oder sagst du mir nicht ganz die Wahrheit?"

Harry dachte nach.

„Eigentlich wollte ich wissen, was in der Zaubererwelt und im Orden so vor sich geht", sagte er wahrheitsgetreu, „Ron und Hermine können mir das ja nicht mit der Post schreiben."

„Bekommst du den Tagespropheten nicht?" fragte Mrs Figg überrascht und Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Es ist einiges los seit dem Angriff auf das Ministerium. Sie tun alles, um eine Katastrophe zu vermeiden."

„Wie sollen sie die denn noch vermeiden können?"

„Können sie nicht", antwortete Mrs Figg schlicht, „Fudge ist immer noch im Amt, aber es gab einige Streitereien darüber, ob er nicht zurücktreten solle. Widerlicher, kleiner Stümper ist er", fauchte sie und haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch und die Teetassen wackelten bedrohlich.

„Und was ist mit dem Orden?"

„Im Orden hat sich nicht wirklich viel geändert. Sicher, es gibt jetzt noch viel mehr Leute, die sich Dumbledore gegenüber offen und handelsbereit zeigen, aber ansonsten ist es genauso wie vor ein paar Wochen. NEIN!" schrie sie plötzlich und sprang auf. Eine ihrer Katzen war auf das Tablett gesprungen und hat es zusammen mit Mrs Figgs Tasse heruntergeschmissen. Der Tee ergoss sich über den Tisch, den Teppich und auch Harry bekam ein wenig ab.

„MR PRENTICE!" donnerte Mrs Figg, „Sieh nur, was du gemacht hast! Verdammt, ich habe gerade gebadet und jetzt bin ich wieder dreckig!"

Der kleine Kater schrumpfte zusammen. Mrs Figg rannte aus dem Raum und kam wenig später mit zwei Handtüchern zurück. Eines legte sie über den Teppich, auf die Stelle, wo der Tee war und mit dem anderen wischte sie sich den Tee auf ihrem Bademantel ab. Sie rannte erneut heraus und kam mit einem Waschlappen zurück, mit dem sie den Tisch sauber machte.

„Dieser verflixte Kater", fauchte sie und Mr Prentice schrumpfte noch mehr zusammen. „Ich versteh nicht, was mit ihm los ist. Seit ein paar Tagen benimmt er sich total merkwürdig. Springt immer herum, verkriecht sich irgendwo oder läuft davon."

„Woran liegt das?" fragte Harry erschrocken und stellte seine Tasse Tee auf den Tisch. Er wischte sich die paar Tropfen von seinem T-Shirt.

„Wenn ich das wüsste", murmelte Mrs Figg wütend. Sie schnaubte, rannte aus dem Zimmer und Harry hörte sie andauernd fluchend, wenn sie über den Flur von einem Zimmer zum anderen ging. Harry war der Meinung, er sollte jetzt besser gehen.

„Mrs. Figg, ich gehe dann wieder nach Hause, okay?" rief er über den Flur, als er die Tür öffnete und schon einen Fuß nach draußen gesetzt hatte.

„Gut, Junge", röhrte sie, „Kannst mich ja mal wieder besuchen kommen, wenn hier nicht so ein Chaos ist. Tschüüüüß."

Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging die Straße entlang. Er drehte sich um und blickte noch einmal zu dem Haus von Brian. Es brannte Licht, aber ansonsten war nichts Besonderes zu erkennen. Nach einigen Minuten fragte er sich, warum ihm Brian überhaupt nicht komisch vorkam.

Er war neu hier im Ligusterweg und seine und Harrys Begegnung lief ja auch nicht gerade unter normalen Umständen ab. Genauer gesagt war diese Begegnung sogar recht unheimlich und Harry hatte Brian für gefährlich gehalten. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund, und das konnte er sich einfach nicht erklären, war ihm Brian sympathisch und er war sich sicher, dass er ungefährlich war.

Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er schon am Haus der Dursleys angekommen war. Er schritt die Treppen nach oben, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Sofort kam ihm Onkel Vernon entgegen gepoltert.

„Wo warst du?" fragte er laut.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich ein wenig rumgehen wollte. Ist das so schlimm?" fragte Harry mit einem leicht gehässigem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Onkel Vernon verstummte und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer quälenden Grimasse.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte er und bemühte sich, höflich zu bleiben, „D….deine Tante und ich haben uns nur gefragt, wo du warst, mehr nicht. Möchtest du etwas zu essen?"

„Nö", sagte Harry kalt und schritt die Treppen nach oben. Er spürte Onkel Vernons Blick in seinem Rücken, der ihn wahrscheinlich am liebsten grün und blau geprügelt hätte. Harry betrat sein Zimmer und stellte fest, dass neben seiner weißen Schneeeule Hedwig noch eine kleine braune Winzeule saß, die wild fiepte.

„Pig", rief Harry und nahm der Eule den Brief ab, „Was machst du denn hier?"

Er nahm den Brief aus dem Umschlag, faltete ihn auf und begann zu lesen.

Harry,

wir holen dich morgen früh um 11.00Uhr ab. Dad wird wieder durch den Kamin kommen, also kläre deine Verwandten schon mal darüber auf. Nicht, dass es nachher noch Ärger gibt. Wir sehen uns dann morgen.

Ron

Harry legte den Brief beiseite, stand auf und ging durchs Zimmer. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus; das erste Grinsen seit Wochen. Brian hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, Harrys Laune ein wenig zu bessern.


	2. Überraschende Neuigkeiten

Pünktlich, eigentlich sogar überpünktlich (denn es war fünf vor elf) stand Harry mit seiner Tasche vor dem Kamin der Dursleys und wartete darauf, dass Mr Weasley und Bill hier gleich aufkreuzen und ihn abholen würden. Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley standen hinter ihm und im Gegensatz zu Harry, der aufgeregt war und sich freute, starrten sie mit nervösen und misstrauischen Mienen drein.

„Kommt….Kommt der Typ mit komischen Auge denn wirklich nicht mit?" fragte Onkel Vernon ein wenig zögernd. Harry grinste und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich weiß es nicht", meinte er mit kaum verhohlenem Hohn in der Stimme, „Es sollten eigentlich nur zwei kommen. Aber da er ein Sicherheitsfanatiker ist, könnte es schon sein, dass er sich dazu entschlossen hat, persönlich mitzukommen."

Onkel Vernon schluckte. Er warf Tante Petunia einen ziemlich nervösen Blick zu und es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich wünschten, Harry wäre schon längst davon.

Und dann hörte Harry ein Rauschen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass die Weasleys damals, als sie Harry abgeholt haben, allesamt von innen gegen die zugenagelten Holzbretter des Kamins geknallt sind. Doch diesmal hatte Onkel Vernon vorgesorgt und ein großes Loch für sie gelassen.

Wuuuusch

Mit einem Aufwirbeln von Staub erschien vor Harry ein großer schlanker Mann roten Haaren und einer Brille, die ihm etwas schief auf der Nase saß. Er trug einen dunkel grünen Umhang und einen etwas schäbigen Hut, der genau wie seine Brille etwas schief auf dem Kopf saß.

„Harry!" rief Mr Weasley und kam auf Harry zu. Er legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Schön, dich zu sehen. Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry mit einem Blick auf die Dursleys, die Mr Weasley misstrauisch beobachteten. Sie schienen vor Angst die Luft anzuhalten.

Hinter Mr Weasley kam ein ebenfalls großer und schlanker junger Mann auf Harry zu. Er hatte seine langen roten Haare zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und trug Lederklamotten. An seiner Kette baumelten Drachenklauen.

„Hi Bill!" sagte Harry und streckte Bill die Hand entgegen. Bill schüttelte sie und lächelte Harry entgegen. Er sah seinen Vater an, der nur nickte. Harry wurde alles klar.

Sie mussten sich darüber abgesprochen haben, wie sie mit Harry umgingen, jetzt nach Sirius´ Tod. Mit einem Schlag sank seine Laune, die nach dem gestrigen Tag etwas gestiegen war, wieder.

„Gut, Sie wissen ja, wie es läuft, oder?" fragte Mr Weasley die Dursleys. Er nahm seinen Hut ab. „Ich habe genau das gleiche gemacht wie letztes Mal. Ihr Kamin wird in ungefähr…" er schaute auf seine Uhr, „…drei Stunden wieder vom Netzwerk abgeschlossen sein."

Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley nickten alle drei gleichzeitig wie auf Kommando. Mr Weasley schien überrascht, doch lächelte er.

„Gut", sagte er und klatschte in die Hände, „Du wirst ja morgen früh wieder hier sein, also brauchst du ja nicht so viele Sachen. Wir können also los!"

Onkel Vernon trat vor.

„Ähm?"

Mr Weasley wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Wenn Sie möchten, dann kann er ruhig den Rest der Ferien bei Ihnen bleiben", sagte Onkel Vernon und deutete auf Harry, „Wir möchten ja das….das Beste für ihn und deshalb sollte er die Zeit bei seinen….Freunden verbringen."

Mr Weasley sah Onkel Vernon nun etwas streng an.

„Harry wird morgen früh wieder hier herkommen", sagte er scharf, „Albus Dumbledore ist der Meinung, er solle hier bleiben. Ihre Frau wird wissen, warum das so ist."

Onkel Vernon wandte sich blitzschnell zu Tante Petunia um, die die Hand vor den Mund schlug. Mr Weasley weitete die Augen, zu spät bewusst, dass er sich verplappert hatte.

„Was heißt das?" bellte Onkel Vernon, „Was meint er, Petunia?"

„Ich…Ich weiß es nicht", quiekte Tante Petunia und sie ging einen Schritt vor ihrem Mann zurück. Mr Weasley sah sich zu Bill um, offenbar erwartete er Hilfe, doch Bill zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Was soll das?" polterte Onkel Vernon und schritt auf Mr Weasley zu; die Angst, die er vor ihm hatte, schien nun verflogen zu sein. „Was soll das Gerede um meine Frau?"

„Ich…" stotterte Mr Weasley, offenbar peinlich berührt, „Ich habe…..ähm,…," er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, „Was haben Sie gesagt?"

„ICH HABE SIE GEFRAGT, WAS DAS GEREDE ÜBER MEINE FRAU SOLL!!!!" schrie Onkel Vernon und Mr Weasley schritt einen Schritt vor ihm zurück. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war letztes Jahr der Meinung gewesen, Tante Petunia hätte etwas zu verbergen. Mehr wusste er jedoch auch nicht darüber; ganz anders offenbar als Mr Weasley.

„Jetzt hören Sie mal", rief Mr Weasley nun laut und jetzt war es Onkel Vernon, der zurückwich, „Ich bin Ihnen nichts schuldig. Und außerdem muss Harry jetzt weg von hier. Es ist elf Uhr."

Onkel Vernon verstummte und sah sich zu Tante Petunia um, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Harry jedoch war der Meinung, in ihren Augen etwas zu sehen, was Onkel Vernon nicht sehen konnte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie log.

„Hier, Harry", sagte Mr Weasley und drückte Harry etwas Ähnliches wie Sand in die Hand; Flohpulver. Harry nahm das Flohpulver, „Jetzt sag laut und deutlich: ‚Auf der Höhe 1A!' hast du mich verstanden?"

Harry nickte und stieg in den Kamin. Onkel Vernon begriff immer noch nicht, was los war und blickte verwirrt von einem Gesicht zum Anderen.

Harry nahm das Flohpulver, streckte die Hand aus und warf es zu Boden.

„Auf die Höhe 1A!"

Züngelnde grüne Flammen schossen zu seinen Seiten hoch und ließen in wild im Kreis um sich selber drehen. Er konnte die Dursleys, Mr Weasley und Bill nicht mehr sehen, aber er wusste, dass Mr Weasley Onkel Vernon jetzt erst einmal beruhigen würde.

Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde Harry schwindelig. Links und rechts sah er zahlreiche Kaminöffnungen an sich vorbeisausen. Kurze Zeit später hatte er auch schon festen Boden unter den Füßen und seine Beine knickten ein.

„Harry!"

Harry sah auf und erkannte nur einen buschigen Haarschopf, der ihm auf die Beine half. Hermine strahlte zu ihm hoch; er erwiderte ihr Lächeln nicht.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie.

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen?" fragte Harry und sah sich im Raum um. Es war ein kleines Wohnzimmer mit einer Couch mit kariertem Schottenmuster und einem kleinen Fernseher. Ein reines Muggelhaus. Der Boden war aus feinem Parkett und die Fenster waren groß und makellos sauber.

Der Teppich sah aus, als wäre er sehr teuer gewesen und der Tisch sah ebenfalls ziemlich edel aus. An der Wand waren verschiedene Gemälde von irgendwelchen berühmten Künstlern angebracht. Man sah sofort, dass die Grangers viel Geld haben mussten.

„Wo ist Ron?" fragte Harry und drehte sich wieder zu Hermine um, die jetzt ebenfalls nicht mehr lächelte. Offenbar bemerkte sie die Kälte in Harrys Stimme.

„Er ist unten und holt uns etwas zu trinken", flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme klang, als wäre sie den Tränen nah. Harry starrte sie an und spürte nicht den Hauch des Verlangens, sie in den Arm zu nehmen oder sie zu trösten.

„Ihr habt euch abgesprochen, stimmts?" rief er sauer. Hermine legte einen Finger an ihren Hals und dachte über eine Antwort nach.

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Habt Ihr euch oft über mich unterhalten?" fragte Harry laut, „Mr Weasley und Bill jedenfalls scheinen es getan zu haben. Bill hätte ihn genauso gut fragen können, ob er alles richtig gemacht hätte, so auffällig war das."

Hermine schien jetzt zu begreifen.

„Oh, sie wussten wahrscheinlich nicht, wie sie mit dir umgehen sollten", sagte sie, „Aber das ist doch auch verständlich. Sie haben doch keine Ahnung, wie du dich fühlen würdest, jetzt wo-"

„Sei still!" meinte Harry und diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Ron kam herein, mit drei Bechern in den Händen. Er sah aus wie immer; er war groß, schlaksig und seine Klamotten sahen alt und abgetragen aus.

„Oh, du bist hier?" fragte er, doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, machte es „Wuuusch" und Bill kam aus dem Kamin. Im Gegensatz zu Harry konnte er sich auf den Beinen halten.

„Wo ist Dad?" fragte Ron.

„Kommt gleich", antwortete Bill und wischte sich den Staub vom Umhang. „Redet noch mit Harrys Verwandten," er warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu, „Müsste aber jeden Augenblick hier ankommen."

Und schon machte es ein weiteres Mal „Wuuusch" und Mr Weasley kam aus dem Kamin gefegt. Er sah ein wenig aufgelöst aus.

„Mr Weasley", rief Harry auf einmal und sprang nach vorne. Er hatte seine ganze Wut jetzt vergessen. „Können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, was mit meiner Tante ist?"

„Nein, das kann ich nicht", sagte Mr Weasley entschieden. Er sah Harry nicht in die Augen; offenbar fiel es ihm schwer, Harry diese Bitte abzuschlagen.

„Sie ist meine Tante", flüsterte Harry langsam, „Ich habe ein Recht, zu erfahren, was sie verbirgt."

„Ich kann es nicht", rief Mr Weasley aufgewühlt, „Ich habe Dumbledore schwören müssen, es für mich zu behalten. Ich selbst habe es nur durch einen Zufall erfahren."

„Dumbledore", murmelte Harry und erneut keimte Zorn in ihm auf, „Dumbledore! Immer geht es nur um Dumbledore. Dumbledore hier, Dumbledore da. Meine Güte, er ist nicht Gott. Und wenn es etwas gibt, was mich betrifft, warum halten dann alle immer zu Dumbledore und nicht zu mir?"

Mr Weasley antwortete nicht; er zupfte sich den Umhang zurecht, obwohl der überhaupt nicht unordentlich war. Und immer noch konnte er Harry nicht ansehen.

„Wir wissen, dass das alles schwer für dich ist", sagte Bill und kam ein Schritt auf Harry zu.

„Nein, Ihr wisst rein gar nichts", schrie Harry; Hermine schlug sich mittlerweile die Hände vor den Mund, „Ich verstehe nicht, was mit euch los ist. Warum wird mir immer alles verschwiegen?"

Niemand antwortete; alles war still im Raum. Bis Mr Weasley sich wieder zu Wort meldete und Harry diesmal sogar ansah.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, wie das ist, wenn man einen Menschen verliert, der für einen selbst eine Bezugsperson ist. Ich habe eine große Familie und du nicht. Ich kann es nicht wissen. Aber du sollst wissen, dass wir alles, was wir dir verschweigen, aus einem guten Grund tun. Weil wir das Beste für dich wollen.

Und du sollst immer wissen, dass egal was ist, Molly und ich immer für dich da sind. Und die anderen auch. Du bist fast schon ein Mitglied unserer Familie. Du bist fast mein Sohn. Nein…du BIST mein Sohn."

Er kam näher und Harry war viel zu überrascht von dieser Rede, als das er sich hätte wehren können, denn Mr Weasley umarmte ihn und drückte ihn ganz fest. Er wusste, dass er Recht hatte; doch er hatte eine Menge Wut in sich und diese musste er schließlich irgendwo rauslassen. Harry hörte, dass eine Nase geschnäuzt wurde und wusste, dass das von Hermine kam. Mr Weasley ließ ihn los.

Er wischte sich die Augen und sah zu Bill.

„Wir sollten runter zu den anderen gehen und ihnen sagen, dass Harry jetzt hier ist", schlug er vor. Bill nickte und beide verließen den Raum. Harry stand immer noch da, wo Mr Weasley ihn losgelassen hatte und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Er fühlte sich durch seine Worte gerührt, doch er hatte immer noch keine Antwort auf seine Frage bekommen. Dumbledore hatte versprochen, Harry alles zu erzählen, doch das hatte er nicht eingehalten. Und das machte ihn immer noch wütend, egal was Mr Weasley dazu sagen würde.

Er wandte sich jetzt wieder zu Ron und Hermine um, die verdattert dastanden. Hermine hatte geweint und Ron stand nur da mit offenem Mund und immer noch den Bechern in der Hand.

„Ich hab dir was zu trinken mitgebracht", sagte er und reichte Harry den Becher, „Es ist Cola. Hermines Vater meinte, das wäre in der Muggelwelt ganz beliebt."

„Danke", sagte Harry und nahm einen Schluck. Er dachte darüber nach, wie er ein anderes Thema anschlagen konnte, „Was für ein Fest ist das überhaupt, was hier stattfindet?"

„Ein Jubiläum", antwortete Hermine schnell, offenbar froh darüber, dass Harry das Thema wechselte, „Vor zehn Jahren gab es schon mal eins, aber daran kann ich mich kaum noch erinnern. Es gibt alle zehn Jahre ein Fest."

„Und was wird das so alles geben?"

„Nun, es werden Stände aufgebaut und so. Sie schmücken das Dorf schon seit Tagen. Und es werden sicherlich auch Leute aus den Nachbarsdörfern kommen."

Harry nickte und nahm erneut einen Schluck aus seinem Becher. Hermine starrte ihn so an, als würde sie versuchen, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Er schaute nicht zurück, konnte es jedoch aus seinem Augenwinkel sehen.

„Wann kommen eigentlich die ZAG-Ergebnisse?" fragte er, um sich von ihrem Blick losreißen zu können.

„Sie müssten in den nächsten Tagen hier ankommen," antwortete Ron, „Sie freut sich natürlich schon darauf," er deutete auf Hermine, „Ich hab ein bisschen Schiss, wie Mum reagiert, wenn sie sieht, dass ich nur drei ZAG´s oder so habe."  
Harry konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, was im Hause Weasley los wäre, wenn das wirklich eintreffen würde. Schon vor zwei Jahren war Mrs Weasley nicht gerade froh darüber gewesen, dass Fred und George so schlecht abgeschnitten hatten.

„Du wirst doch wohl mehr als drei ZAG´s haben", meinte Hermine mit einem vorwurfsvollem Blick, „Selbst du müsstest mindestens fünf oder sechs haben."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", sagte er gelassen, „Kann sein, dass ich zwölf hab, kann aber auch sein, dass ich gar keinen ab. Ich kann nicht einschätzen, wie gut ich war."  
Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Harry hatte gar keine Lust, jetzt über seine Leistungen bei den Prüfungen zu erzählen, denn er hatte ebenso wenig Ahnung wie Ron und konnte sich nur schlecht vorstellen, dass er wirklich gut abschneiden würde.

Hermine wollte gerade etwas sagen und Harry machte sich bereits auf etwas gefasst, als die Zimmertür aufgestoßen wurde und Fred und George hereingeschritten kamen. Sie hatten sich nicht verändert.

„Hey Harry!" sagte George und schüttelte Harry die Hand. Fred tat es ihm nach. „Bill hat uns erzählt, dass du hier bist. Hättest uns ruhig mal fragen können, ob wir nicht Lust hatten, mitzukommen?"

„Stimmt", bestätigte Fred, „Deinen netten Cousin wären wir nur zu gerne wieder begegnet."

Harry lächelte, und diesmal war es echt. Ihm bedeute es viel, dass die beiden ihn nicht bemitleideten und so mit ihm umgingen wie immer. Fred grinste ihn an.

„Meinst du, er hat uns vergessen?"

„Sicherlich nicht", rief George empört, „Uns beide KANN man einfach nicht vergessen. Selbst der dicke Klumpen nicht."

Ron und Hermine lachten, Harry lächelte weiterhin. Die Tür ging erneut auf und diesmal kam eine schlanke kleine Frau mit ebenso buschigen Haaren wie Hermine herein; nur das ihre Haare nicht haselnussbraun, sondern dunkelblond waren. Es war Hermines Mutter.

„Es gibt Essen", sagte sie freundlich. Fred und George gingen schweigend an ihr vorbei und Harry bewegte sich mit Ron und Hermine zusammen zur Tür zu.

„Hallo Harry", sagte Mrs Granger lächelnd und streckte Harry ihre schlanke Hand entgegen, „Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Du hast dich sehr verändert."

Harry erinnerte sich an sein einziges Treffen mit den Grangers und das war in seinem zweiten Schuljahr gewesen. Aber auch dort hat er mit ihnen so gut wie gar nicht gesprochen.

„Hallo", antwortete er schlicht. Sie hielt ihnen die Tür auf und gemeinsam gingen sie hinaus. Sie gingen einen langen Flur entlang, dann nach rechts eine kleine Treppe hinunter. Harry erkannte, dass etwas weiter im Gang noch eine Treppe nach links ging; das Haus musste wirklich groß sein. Sie befanden sich nun in einem gemütlichen Eingangsbereich, an dem Kerzen auf den Schränken angebracht waren und ihr schönes Schimmerlicht gegen die Wände warfen. Sie gingen nach rechts in einen weiteren Raum mit einem großen Tisch, um den locker zwanzig Personen hätten sitzen können. Harry fragte sich, ob die Grangers es gewohnt waren, so viele Gäste zu haben.

An dem dunkelbraunen Holztisch, auf dem schon Teller, Tassen und Besteck lagen, saßen bereits einige Leute. Bill war dort, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Mr Granger und ein weiteres Ehepaar, dass Harry nicht kannte.

„Harry!" rief Mrs Weasley, sprang auf und schloss Harry in ihre Arme, sodas er fast nach Luft ringen musste. „Geht es dir gut? Du musst dich doch zu Tode gelangweilt haben bei deinen Verwandten ganz alleine."

„Nein, es ging", antwortete Harry, „Es war nicht so schlimm."

Mrs Weasley ließ ihn los und er nahm zwischen Ron und Fred Platz. Mr Granger zwinkerte ihm lächelnd zu und er grüßte zurück.

„Das ist Harry, auch ein Freund von Hermine," flüsterte er dem Ehepaar zu, die Harry danach ebenfalls grüßten. Fred reckte seinen Hals.

„Beeil dich, Mum, wir haben Hunger."

Harry war nicht überrascht, als er fesstellte, dass Mrs Weasley Mrs Granger bei der Arbeit half und die Teller mit Essen belud. Er sah zu Fred.

„Kommt euer Vater auch noch?" fragte er.

Fred nickte.

„Er ist noch bei der Arbeit. Kommt immer erst sehr spät zurück. Haben ordentlich Stress im Ministerium, seit die Leute wissen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist. Wir waren da in den Ferien…Du hättest Dads Schreibtisch sehen sollen. Hunderte von Heulern und auch normale Briefe. Alles Beschwerden."

„Dad meinte, das wäre gar nichts gegen den Schreibtisch von Cornelius Fudge. Er sagt, man erkenne Fudge gar nicht mehr, weil vor ihm immer ein riesiger Haufen Umschläge liegt."

„Aber sie haben auch ohne die Beschwerden Stress", fuhr Fred fort, „Sie müssen die Bevölkerung beschützen und ihnen Sicherheit verschaffen. Und das ist gar nicht so einfach. Merkblätter und Prospekte verteilen bringt da nichts. Das einzig sichere wäre da wohl nur der Fidelius-Zauber, aber den können nur sehr wenige anwenden. Also müssen sie sich was anderes ausdenken."

„Und was?" fragte Harry.

„Das ist ja das Problem – ihnen fällt nichts ein. Die Muggel bekommen sogar Angst, weil Du-weißt-schon-wer auch Angst in der Muggelwelt verbreitet. Sie denken natürlich, das wären terroristische Angriffe, aber man kann sie natürlich nicht wirklich beschützen, wo sie doch nicht einmal von uns Zauberern wissen. Dazu müssten sie ihnen höchstens die Gedächtnisse löschen und das wäre ein Haufen Arbeit."

„Also können die überhaupt nichts tun, um sich gegen Voldemort zu wehren?"

Sie zuckten zusammen, doch Harry achtete nicht darauf.

„Wehren kann man sich gegen ihn nicht", flüsterte Fred leise, „Man kann sich höchstens verstecken, aber versuch mal, Millionen von Menschen zu verstecken. Das geht nicht. Und deshalb haben sie so einen Stress, weil ihnen keine Alternative einfällt."

Ron nahm den Teller von Mrs Weasley entgegen.

„Mach doch bitte noch ein bisschen mehr rauf", sagte er, als Mrs Weasley ihm nur einen Teller gab, der halb leer war.

„Wir brauchen noch ein bisschen für deinen Vater und Percy", sagte Mrs Weasley verärgert.

„Percy?" fragte Harry überrascht und blickte Ron an.

„Er ist zurückgekommen", sagte Ron, doch Harry hörte die Kälte in seiner Stimme, „Hat sich entschuldigt und so und meinte, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte, bla, bla, bla. Jedenfalls hat Mum wieder geheult und ihm verziehen. Bill eigentlich auch. Dad und wir reden aber immer noch kein Wort mit ihm."

„Und Charlie?"

„Der ist ja noch in Rumänien. Aber er würde wohl auch mit Percy reden. Er hat das alles ja auch gar nicht so sehr mitbekommen. Jedenfalls hat Percy es wieder ganz gut geschafft, sich einzuschleimen. Und darin ist er ja gut, wie du weißt."

Harry starrte auf seinen Teller. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass die Weasleys Percy so schnell verzeihen würden. Und er war sich auch nicht sicher, wie er selber reagieren würde. Schließlich hatte Percy Harry in einem Brief als aggressiv und gefährlich beschrieben.

„Nach dem Essen geht es los", sagte Hermine auf einmal laut. Harry blickte auf.

„Was geht los?"

„Na, das Fest."

Fortsetzung folgt…


End file.
